


Sniper in Training

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro teaches Tony a new skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper in Training

This story was inspired by this delicious picture:

 

 

Tony honed in on the target more than a hundred yards away from where he was lying on his belly with Jethro's sniper rifle aimed and ready to fire. His legs were spread and his toes pointing outward and digging into the ground for stability. His arms were stretched out comfortably in front of him, steadying the weapon. Jethro was lying next to him in a similar stance with a scope, also focused on the target.

"Exhale before you pull the trigger," Jethro reminded the man quietly. "Both eyes open."

Tony repeated the instructions silently in his head before exhaling, making sure both his eyes were open and then squeezing the trigger. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed when he missed the target completely. Again.

Jethro dropped his head and rubbed his face in his hands before pulling himself together again. "Alright," he said patiently, "it takes practice and patience."

"But I'm a good marksman," Tony complained. "I kick ass at the gun range at NCIS. Why can't I at least hit the target out here?"

"It's over a hundred yards away, Tony," Jethro replied, "and shooting a long gun is a lot different than shooting a handgun. You know that."

Jethro moved one leg between Tony's and laid half on top of the man, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder so he could see through the scope at nearly the same angle as Tony. He adjusted the sights slightly then carefully repositioned the weapon in Tony's hands.

"Line it up," he instructed.

Tony waited for the man to move off of him but when he didn't, he lined the target up in his sites anyways—at least he hoped it was in his sites. He was really getting tired of missing.

Jethro looked on and grunted his approval before raising the scope to his eye and finding the target. "Take your time," he said with surprising patience. "Go whenever you're ready."

Tony took a deep breath, concentrating hard on the target and making sure he exhaled before squeezing the trigger. "That's it. I'm done," he said when he completely missed the target again.

"No you're not," Jethro said, using his body weight to prevent Tony from getting up. "We were closer that time. Next time you'll hit it."

Tony sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, even though Jethro couldn't see him.

"You wanted me to teach you how to shoot," Jethro said. "I'm teaching you how to shoot."

"Is this how they trained you in the Corps?" Tony asked curiously. At least if he was going to be laying in the grass, missing his target all afternoon, Jethro was lying on top of him.

"Not quite," Jethro answered. "Are you paying attention?" He dragged the leg that was between Tony's legs up and braced his knee firmly against Tony's groin, leaving Tony to wonder if he'd done it on purpose or not. After another minor adjustment to the site, he decided he'd finally gotten it right.

"Trying to," Tony answered distractedly as he spread his legs even wider. "If I don't hit the target this time, can we go home and try again another day?" Suddenly learning how to be a sniper was the last thing on Tony's mind.

"You're gonna hit it," Jethro answered confidently. "We'll go home when you hit the kill zone."

"The kill zone?" Tony complained. "I don't know if you've noticed but I can't even hit the target."

"You will," Jethro assured the man, "but you gotta stop thinking with your little head and start using the big one."

That sealed it. Jethro knew exactly what he was doing and not just with sniper rifle in Tony's hand.

"The little one is so much more fun," Tony muttered under his breath.

Jethro grinned before raising the scope to his eye and settling in.

Tony closed his eyes and whispered a silent, desperate prayer before opening them once again and getting set up. He took his time aiming the weapon and taking several breaths, making sure he was completely relaxed before he even thought about squeezing the trigger.

"Does this thing have an automatic setting?" Tony asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, I was just thinking, if it does then I can fire off several shots and one of 'em's bound to hit the target."

"That's not how snipers operate, Tony. Concentrate, focus, take your shot."

Tony took almost another minute to ready himself before firing off another shot. He shouted for joy when he saw the hole in the corner of the target.

"Good," Jethro praised. "Now, adjust your sites and make your kill shot."

"Alright," Tony said with a renewed sense of hope. Maybe it wouldn't take all afternoon after all.

He carefully adjusted his sites under Jethro's watchful gaze, looking over his shoulder for the man's approval when he was happy with them. Jethro smiled at the man and raised his scope to his eye, once again finding the target. Instead of finishing getting himself set up, Tony wiggled his hips slightly, grinding his crotch into the knee rubbing against his dick.

"Focus, Tony," Jethro reminded the man. "Use your big head."

Tony mumbled and grumbled as he got himself set up. Using just as much care as he had with the previous shot, he went over his mental checklist then took the shot. When he missed the kill zone by just over an inch, he quickly readjusted and fired off another shot that tore right through the center of the target.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

"Tony, this is your first time at the range and we haven't even been out here for a half an hour," Jethro pointed out. "Ya did really well."

"Yeah, well, it all went to hell when you climbed on top of me. You can't expect me to not be distracted by _that_."

"You are so, easy," Jethro accused playfully. He ground his hips slightly, rubbing himself hard against Tony's ass. "Is this what you want?"

"Mmm," Tony hummed. "You know, there's no one around for miles. This would be so much better if we were naked."

Jethro secured the weapon in Tony's hand and laid it off to the side then licked up Tony's neck and nipped at his ear as he continued grinding his hips into Tony. Tony turned his head and the two shared several kisses as Tony carefully weaseled out of his shorts without Jethro having to move too much. Jethro did the same and soon he was thrusting his naked cock against Tony's naked ass. Tony arched his back and tilted his hips up, hopeful for more.

"You feel so good," Tony purred. "Next time I ask to go to the shooting range with you, let's just skip to this part."

"This has nothing to do with the shooting range," Jethro informed the man as he handled his dick, rubbing it against Tony's hole to spread his leaking precum. Tony would still be plenty stretched from their fun earlier that morning in the bedroom so he didn’t have to worry about that.

"Maybe not until you crawled on top of me but when we're in the fucking position, my mind is instantly going to go to the fucking place. You know how horny you get me."

"You have the hormones of an eighteen year old," Jethro accused as he pushed his cockhead into Tony's hole.

"Fuck," Tony growled, his head dropping to his arm at the overwhelming pleasure. "And I seem to remember you being the one needing to be sucked off in the men's room at that fancy restaurant last weekend."

"You were wearing your tailored suit," Jethro accused. He continued easing in carefully, reaching around and collecting the precum from Tony to help coat his shaft. "You know what happens when I'm forced to stare at your ass in those pants. I want it."

"I was sitting on my ass," Tony pointed out, thoroughly amused by the situation. The truth was both he and Jethro were nothing more than a couple of hormone fueled teenagers when it came to bedroom related activities. Whenever the urge hit, nothing else mattered until they could find a place and get a little relief.

"Yeah, but I had to stare at your ass when we were walking into the restaurant," Jethro countered. "And who was it that insisted on a little alone time at Abby's Halloween party because it sure wasn't me." He lengthened his strokes, easily finding a rhythm as he slid in and out of Tony's body effortlessly.

"You dressed up as Marine!" Tony replied incredulously. "A United States fucking Marine, Gibbs! You cannot expect me to not want you when you look like that."

"I don't have any other costumes," Jethro replied innocently.

"Fuck you feel good," Tony growled.

Jethro playfully bit at Tony's shoulder as he picked up the pace. He reached around Tony and began playing with his dick, enjoying the firmness as it throbbed and pulsed in his hand. "You are excited," he observed approvingly.

Tony reached beneath him and played with his balls, upping his pleasure even more. It wasn't long before Jethro moved Tony's hand onto his own balls. The man knew how to work him over like a pro.

Jethro altered his strokes so that only a small portion of his cock was moving back and forth in Tony's body while the man played with his balls but the tip of his cock was rubbing relentlessly against Tony's prostate and soon had the man writhing beneath him and begging for more.

When Jethro couldn't handle it anymore, he moved Tony's hand out of the way and braced his hands on the ground next to Tony's as he began hammering into the man with a string of grunts and expletives.

Tony clamped down around his lover, causing Jethro to falter momentarily as he fought hard against the inevitable end.

"Damn you, Tony," he cursed lovingly.

"Fuck me, Jethro," Tony replied desperately.

Jethro altered his angle one last time and slammed into Tony relentlessly, rubbing hard against his sweet spot and not giving up at all. Tony closed his eyes against the overwhelming sensations as both of them desperately tried to hold off for as long as they could. The unrelenting stimulation to his prostate quickly became too much for Tony and when his body tightened around Jethro, it became impossible for him to hold off any longer either. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and drilled into the man as he forced the last of Tony's orgasm out of him and milked himself dry at the same time before eventually slowing down, pushing deep inside the man and collapsing on top of him.

Tony grunted under the weight of his lover as more tingles spread through his body from the slight change in position."I vote we take a nap right here and pick up where we left off when we wake up," he muttered, his voice heavy with Jethro on top of him.

"We could," Jethro said, "but we have to meet the others at the steakhouse at four."

"Maybe they won't notice if we don't show up."

Jethro literally laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? Abby would have half of DC out conducting a search till they found us."

"Well, I guess a steak does sound pretty good. I did work up an appetite."

Jethro scoffed teasingly at his partner. "I did all the work."

"Just being with you is such an intense experience that my body needs to refuel and I mean that as the highest of compliments."

"Good comeback," Jethro commented.

The two separated then stood and brushed themselves off before finding their pants and dressing themselves.

"We're definitely gonna have to do this again," Tony said. "Only next time maybe we can skip to the part where you straddle me and rub your knee against my groin. That was my favorite part."

"Maybe next time we can go to the batting cages instead and I'll show you how to properly choke up on your bat."

"Is that a euphemism? I'm guessing that's a euphemism. I am most definitely one hundred percent in!"

**End.**


End file.
